I will be your Voice
by ChloeBourgeois
Summary: basic sequel/not really sequel of I Loved You. But what about Felix and Bridgette? How are they going to fall in love? If you loved I Loved You, be prepared to fall in love with anoher pair of dorks. Felix is mute due to...read I Loved You. Bridgette isn't. Felix loves a girl he can never talk to forever due to his muteness. Join them as love and friendship with a side of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Bridgette's POV:

It was a brand new school year this year, but it will be my last. Cause I am senior(what my neighbor said while walking with me)! Also I got a lot of votes from last year to be considered the student body president. It was a huge honor, other than being top in the honor roll. I might seem like a nerd to everyone but I am just smart, and I am not into renaissance fairs.

I went to my usual group, who were inside chatting(author breaks down, get it chatting) about something. My group included Melodie, Sparrow, and Mercury. We also had Trixie but she is probably trying to be the first person to prank professor Damocles. They then surprised me with a banner saying," Congrats, Bri you are president, will you let us not get detention." Melodie looked me with the look she meant Sparrow, Trixie, and Mercury. "Oh, come on Bri. We are like your best friends in the whole school, please!" Mercury and Sparrow looked at me like they were begging for more candy on Halloween.

As I ignore their charm, I saw a blond haired boy. He had gray eyes, and looked unhappy. Come to think of it, I never saw him at this school. And I know almost everyone since forever. I think he was a new kid because he held his schedule tight and looked around.

I decided the nice thing to do was to introduce him to the gang. Instead I bump into him because he didn't notice me. "Hi, my name is Bridgette Trent. I been going to this school for the past few years. And I can tell that you are new, because I am student president this year and I know almost everyone." I felt like an idiot for putting myself high in standards. Who knows if this boy might think I am an idiot? Wait, everyone except _them(Stay tuned January 2018 for them)_ hate me for winning this title.

I look at him expecting him to talk, but he awkwardly stands there. Then he pointed to his mouth and then put closes his fingers. I almost gasped. Oh he is getting down for real. But then he brought his student id card and showed me. It said, Felix Carter, 17 yrs old, and mute.

I felt bad for judging the poor guy as a player, but instead he was mute."Oh, you cannot speak. That is a shame, but nevertheless you seem like you need friends. You can hang with me, Melodie, Mercury, and Sparrow." The guys give him a friendly look as so do I.

Suddenly I heard a shrieking voice coming from the principal's office. "Trixie Kutuzenburg, you are getting detention for a whole month," says . "Sure, Owl. I will be glad too! For the 10th trixxversary of pranking a principal first!" That was Trixie for you. She was super nice, but the pranking master.

"What's down guys. Ooh, a new friend! I am Trixie Kutzenburg. Famous for pranking students since preschool." Felix moved his hands in sign language and for some apparent reason, Trixie understood him. He was laughing. Well looked like laughing, and was smiling. I knew that this boy might be the missing link to my college bucket list. I completed every single to do, and all was left was have a high school romance and my first kiss.

Sorry for zee short chapter, but this is the prologue of this story so its suppose to be short. This is based on I Loved You's plot for Bridgette and Felix. I will include a lot of hints for the future to be covered in here later on.

Well the main characters are Bridgette Trent, Felix Carter-Agreste, Mercury Kante(Max's older frowned upon brother), Melodie Hans, Sparrow Harprele(Mylene's older brother), and Trixie Kutzenburg(Tomato's older sister)

Profile Overview for Mercury, Sparrow, Melodie, and Trixie.

Mercury: He is frowned upon by his smart parents. They prefer his younger brother Max. He is actually really smart, but uses it for skate boarding, and sports in general. And tests. He is just an older version of Max without the glasses.

Sparrow: He wants to be an actor but he hates attention. But he secretly performs in a mask as a famous play actor. The... need to come up with name. He has brown hair with gray eyes.

Melodie: She and Bri were friends since they were young with Trix. She wants to become a doctor to cure diseases. She is really smart in the medical field. She has blonde hair with hazel eyes.

Trixie : She is Nath's older brother. She looks like their father, but he was never known. Aka drama about who their father really is. Hint: She has blond hair, and green eyes similar to Adrien... Tell me who do you think is Trix and Nath's father is? Ok jk he is an oc of the one who is gone's brother.

AMiraculousCat


	2. Chapter 2

I will be your voice: Just because I already started typing this yesterday: Sorry Lupine_Pheonix but I kinda of wrote this before you submitted an oc. Nevertheless they will come soon after this chapter(rest of you readers you don't know and I will like to secretly keep it this way). This is my irreverent/ thing I have to get off my chest or extra information about tomato's and Trixx's father.

?(f you just want to now read author notes) POV

Ah, the city of Paris. City of love and romance. Well, it was for me. I thought life was going to be perfect until he left.(Now you readers, I have been writing since I was 7. I know that I am not stupid, because this pov is...again not Lupine_pheonix's character. The oc will come soon, but not now.)

I been drawing a long time now, I guess that is why my young boy(oh yes). The animators at the studio keep wanting me to draw and help with the script. Our latest hit animated show was based on my love life. It is great that I been in high position and all but I feel like life has been missing something.

Sure I had my oldest daughter, her dirty-blonde roots with her hair dyed some color. She dyed her hair this year the same as mine. We both had a nice medium purple hair color. Trixx doesn't like being blonde, so she had her hair in a unicorn style type. Nath on the other hand, is really a shy person. He still kept his red hair which he inherited from my parents. I was an only brunette in the family.

I felt a warm fall breeze overcome me. It reminds I have think of a Christmas special due soon of latested shows for my studio, and animate them.I brought out the sketch pad, Nath and Trixx bought me last year. I began drawing on one of our greatest shows,"Dog and Me." The show sounded cheesy but it entertained little children and showed it helped them learn.

I felt a person almost trip over my untied Nikes I wore because I was in the park. "Oof, sorry Miss. I didn't mean to.." says a man but he didn't finish his sentence before he stared at me for an awkward second."Um, excuse sir. It is my fault for putting my feet in an area where people might trip," I say. "I need directions anyways. I haven't been in Paris in a long time, Mrs.?" I reply to him my name is Taylor Kurtzburg. He looked at me in shock.

Another ? POV

Taylor! Wait, the Taylor I know doesn't dye her hair or keep her hair loose. It had seems like at lot had changed for the past 17 years. Wait, then she might still have our child, Trixie Allegra Kurtzburg. She had my green eyes and blond hair. But had similar features to Taylor. She was so happy, and then I ruined it by leaving because I lost the bet(future 2018 will reveal all). Taylor was my sweet good girl at the time while I was her flirty bad boy. She showed me around, when I just asked because I knew she looked familiar and I would like to spend some time together.

When we got in front of her studio, there were two teens. One had a unicorn hair and had a purple t-shirt that said Trixxaversary. And had black jeans with white converse. The other had red hair and a grey jacket with an orange t-shirt that said Draw Con. He had grey jeans with black converse. "Mom!" They both yelled and Taylor looked at them. These were her children, and the girl, was Trixie! I wanted to hug her and tell her I was her father but there was a boy but he looked like..."Mom, you promised to let me have a tour for my 16th birthday! Wait 16? I left when Trixie was 6 months old, but then there cold be no possibility...

I stupidly blurt," I am your father. Calix Carter." Then Taylor then fainted in my arms. With the children looking at me with awe.

 **Sorry Lupine_Phoenix for not putting your OC! I told you it will come January 2018 so it will come on the next chapter however! So if you love this story check out the others! I submitted Drops Of Poiosonous Love(Formely known as My love for you is Poisonous/Love is Poison Death) to the MLwattys! So for those of you please vote for my story! I really want to get people to read my story even though 200 people read the first chapter, I end up with 21 reads on the latest one. So please when voting happens vote for me, I might as well vote for you. Exams will start next week and the following, so I will only reply to Inbox or notifications. Not update requests of some sort.**

 **AMC**


	3. Chapter 3

Kudos to Lupine_Phoenix for the OC idea long time back...

Felix's Pov's

Well this school seemed fine for the first day but it was way different than I thought it to be.

I kinda of liked Bridgette, she was really sweet and was an angel. But I felt bad not being able to speak. But her friend, Trixx knows how to do sign language and she was pretty funny. That was my highlight of my day including when I met her other friends, Mercury, Sparrow, and Melodie. But 1st class was tough, for a lot of reasons.

I met this boy named Tanner Kingston. I had to sit next to him because I had no other choice since everyone had a partner from the last school year. He was always too busy flirting with the girls who sit around us. Apparently he is a chick magnet and he always talks about how he somehow got to be a model in the Agreste line of 20xx. I personally don't believe that but I haven't read his magazines since I was 5. But our teacher didn't even bother shutting his mouth opened, honestly this guy needs to be muted.

Well I was fine at the least until I heard him flirting with the girls. Melodie looked like she needed a bat to swing on his head. And Trixx had an evil smile on her face; while Bridgette had a look of a little blush. How can she like this guy! I wanted to talk to him and tell him to stop...but I can't.

I just decided to walk close by to hear this, " You know you girls look sweeter than cookies."

"Ughh, can you just take a hint? We are not interested. I would rather you go away and don't open your mouth. Seriously, it smells like you need a breath mint," says Melodie.

"Ah, Mel don't take it that serious," says Trixx.

"Yeah like foxy said. You don't mind ditching school with me, do you foxy?" -Tanner

"I don't know. Here is actually a cookie. I made it just for you!" Trixx smiled at Tanner stuffed the cookie in his mouth, to only spit it out in the trash can.

"What the heck was in it!"

"It is called salt and pepper flakes. It is a home cooked recipe by me. And you are not my type or the girls. So go away before I plan pranks to play on you," says Trixx.

Tanner looked like he could burst a wall. He walked off but he seemed to be grinning a little. I wish I could have followed him but the girls found me before I could spy on him. Little did I know what he was really up to.

Tanner's POV

I was about to feel the humiliation until, I thought of a quick idea. Many don't know this bad boy has actually a couple of unpaid favors(I am not lennying this.).

"What do you want Kingston? You have done your part and I didn't win. She won! You promised.."

"Well Akumas, it isn't my fault that you guys aren't as sweet as Bridgette. She still puts up with me even when she knows.."

"She knows! How did she find out?"

"I told her, okay! But the important thing is that you guys need to fulfil a deal we made last year!"

"The deal is off, we didn't win."

"Yet you guys forgot. Remember that you guys said that if she didn't win, then you will still do a favor for me in return."

"And your request is?"

"Keep the Quantic Squad from finding out what we are planning this year."

"Ask something else, we are already doing that Kingston."

"You can hurt everyone except Trixx. And you know why."

"Deal. The Akumas will rise once more, and this time we won't fail our ancestors. And Kingston, don't worry, the moth is close to being found."

 ***Suspense music* Ah I am sorry for not updating or making random things, but in the life of a person who moved, or rather just moved closer to her high school. Also I am making up a lot of work from school which I should have done a few weeks ago.**


End file.
